Perfection Is Boring
by hannahpaige
Summary: I can't deal with this anymore. The pressure of being part of the Potter family. The only things I really want to do is sing and snog Aidan Patrick senseless in a broom cupboard. I don't exactly think that's how my dad wants me to represent.
1. Chapter 1

Lily Luna Potter. When most people hear that name they go into a state of frenzy; which, I guess, is kind of what I want, but right now, it's for all the wrong reasons.

I am Lily Luna Potter, and I'm supposed to be a role model for everyone else. I'm the daughter of the famous Auror Harry Potter, and Ginny Potter, who used to play for the Holy Head Harpies. I should be able to play Quidditch, conjure Patroni, and fight evil gits like the Slytherins.

Yeah, I'm in Gryffindor, so I suppose I should be brave and outgoing. I fit one of those qualities. I'm definitely one of those people who'd rather go out than stay in and study. Isn't that what Ravenclaws are supposed to do?

But more than that, I love to sing. I love to really sing. I want to be onstage, everyone cheering my name. I want to be handed a microphone and have a few guys standing behind me with guitars and a set of drums.

And I want people to know who I am, not just what they hear from the gossips at Hogwarts.

Hogwarts is my school. I love it, I really do, but sometimes things just get to be a bit much, you know?

Maybe I'm confusing you? It's a habit of mine. I try to explain everything at once and everything becomes jumbled and makes no sense what so ever.

Alright, firstly, I love my family, my school, magic, my friends, Aidan Patrick (more on him later), and most of all, music.

I hate Cattie Marllomy (stupid, horrible Slytherin), Quidditch, Defence Against the Dark Arts and being pressured by people who are too stupid to see past their own nose.

Now, before everyone gasps in horror and shock, I do not like Quidditch and Defence Against the Dark Arts. You may think that's crazy because of my parents and everything, but they are probably the reason. And my brothers too. James and Albus are spectacularly wonderful citizens who do all they can to uphold the family name.

Alright, so Albus can be a bit of a nerd and James pranks everyone within sight, but they do try their hardest. Albus is good at every subject ever invented by wizard kind, and James is the captain of the Chudley Cannons, something which my dad is heartily proud of, and boasts to everyone he meets. With James, the team has suddenly become extremely popular. Albus is in 6th year, a year older than me, and he got an Outstanding in everything but Potions for his O.W.L's. Talk about smart.

And then there is me, who is pressured to be a Quidditch star, for reasons that are deeply engraved in our family history. We are ALL Quidditch players. Even my sweet delicate cousin Rose, who's in Albus' year. Well, everyone except for my other cousin Victoire, but she's a Veela, so she has all the beauty and coolness or whatever. She got married to Teddy Lupin last year, which we could all see coming, and he is some sort of awesome Quidditch player too. And to think I used to believe he was so great when I was younger!

Now, not only are we all Quidditch players, but everyone, and I mean everyone, can fight. Like really fight. Everyone's pretty smart when it comes to the Dark Arts. After all, my Dad is Harry Potter.

I am horrible at defence class. I don't really try anymore. Dad comes in to lecture a few times a year in class, so that's not embarrassing at all. The only class I'm truly good at is Charms. Dad always says I got that from my Grandma and namesake. Yay for me.

I do like magic, it's convenient, but I don't see myself working for the ministry or anything like that. I am weird, plain and simple. Or at least in this family I am. I don't fit in. I suppose when I was younger I did. I thought my family was the greatest thing in the world. But then I got to Hogwarts, and I realised what people expected of me.

Everywhere I went people talked about as if I couldn't hear what they were saying. Everything I did was scrutinised. As if an eleven year old could deal with that. But I did, in my own way. I decided to stop pretending, and just see if I could really be me.

So here I am, fifteen years old. My bright red hair is layered down to my shoulders and my brown eyes lined with black. I always have a few black hair bands on my wrist and almost all my clothes comprise of tight jeans and t shirts. I just love the look on my dad's face when I go out somewhere. Supposedly he is all about 'not suppressing you' and 'accepting individuality', but then why does he wrinkle his nose slightly when I walk out the door? Mum just laughs it off, thinks it is all a phase. I know I'm doing the stereotype of a skatey punk girl, but I do it for a reason. One, it's just plain comfortable, and two, I like to piss my family off. I love their face at family dinners and events.

Grandma Weasley is the one person who I think completely accepts me for who I am. Well, apart from my cousin Hugh. Grandma may not understand me, but she sure does accept me. She loves all her grandkids, no matter what they wear or how they act. Aunt Fleur thinks I have a sort of disease. She was such a sweet girl, I wonder what happened? Except she said it in a French accent, so it was a little harder to decipher.

You may find it hard to believe, but I was actually teased for coming out with my new look. Cattie Marllomy, a Slytherin in my year, decided that I was the weak link in the Potter/Weasley family, and decided to have some fun. She ended up flat on her face after I had punched her for trying to embarrass me in front of almost half the school. I was cheered.

And then there was Aidan Patrick. Yes, I know, I do everything to try and escape being put into the sweet delicate little girl category, and then I go and develop some crazy crush on the Mr Perfect of 5th Year. You know the type, perfect hair, perfect eyes, perfect skin, perfect voice, and perfect grades, perfect everything really. Even his hands are perfect. How extremely irritating.

Personally, I think I started to like him when he smiled at me in first year. How sad. And I could never seem to stop liking him. What a stupid git I am. My friend Maddy is continually telling me to ask him out, but I'm just focusing on getting him out of my head. Maddy is a bit of an optimist. It's strange that we're so close considering she's a sunny blond and I'm, well, me.

Right now it's the Christmas holidays and my family is staying at the Burrow for the week. It's a good thing the Burrow's so large; otherwise some of us would have to sleep in the backyard with the chickens. And that would not be fun. Seriously, I've tried.

'Lily! Could you come down here please?' That's Grandma Molly. Well, best be off.

I trooped down the many staircases until I reached the kitchen. 'Yeah?'

'I was wondering if you could help me with dinner dear.' Now if it had been anyone but my grandma who had asked me that, I probably would've said no. But my Grandma was nice, so I gave in.

'Sure. What did you want me to do?'

'Oh, thank you, could you just start peeling the potatoes? I have no idea where everyone else has gotten off to.'

'They're probably playing Quidditch.' I grumbled. We prepared dinner mostly in silence, broken by Grandma's occasional murmuring.

That night was a boring one. Boring because of the constant stream of chatter about his upcoming game from my brother James, and everyone else's enthusiasm for the subject. I was sitting next to Victoire, and as my mood got darker and darker, she chose that moment to strike up a conversation with me.

'So Lily, how's school going?'

I grunted moodily. And she surprised me by grinning.

'Don't let the Quidditch talk bother you. I used to hate it too. But I guess I'm just used to it by now.' She laughed and through an adoring look over at Teddy, who was talking animatedly with his hands. I silently cursed her for having bell-like laughter. She really was sort of perfect. More so than her sister Dom, whose slight arrogance made her a little bitchy at times. I wolfed down the rest of my dinner and asked to be excused. My Dad looked a little annoyed, but that's just him. He thinks that meals are 'family time'.

I escaped to my room. I was sharing it with Rose, but I would much rather it was her brother Hugo. Hugo is in my year, and we're pretty good friends. Actually, we hang out in the same circles. We are pretty different though. He's a little oblivious to almost everything going on around him. He's such a boy. But he's really funny and good company. I think he's the only person who understands me in this family.

And now I have to sleep in the same room as sweet pretty Rose who'd never hurt a fly. She is one of the perfect people too. Actually, she dated Aidan for a couple of months at the beginning of last year, before finally finding someone who I didn't like at all- Scorpius Malfoy. I still can't get over how someone as delicate as her ended up with a Slytherin. She was actually kind of scary when she had made me swear I wouldn't tell anyone about them. I don't think even Albus knows, and him and Rose are practically best friends.

I collapsed on my bed and put my hands behind my head. It wasn't so bad, I know. There are worse things than being a little different from your family, but right now, it seemed pretty bad. I sighed, and then realised with some surprise that I was singing. It's happened before, actually, a lot of times before, but it's always a surprise to realise that you're talking without meaning too.

'It's not perfection, yeah'

I hated how everyone I met just assumed I was a perfect, sweet, smart and overall wonderful person. Just because I was a part of the Weasley/ Potter family didn't mean that everyone knew everything about me. All the first years are always surprised that I'm the way I am. I think I've frightened a few of them actually.

'How boring if it is

Nothing new for me'

I sat listening to my voice. I wondered if I really could be a singer. If everyone would know who I was because I was me, not Lily Potter. Seriously, the amounts of people who spend their time worshipping my family are just pathetic.

'Waiting for attention

I'm not

Cut it to the left

And I rock

Need an invitation

I don't

Slide it to the right

And I roll'

I hummed the melody of the song now, and I could feel my self drift off to sleep with the sounds of everyone cheering me on echoing in my head.

--

I glanced outside the window. The snow just wouldn't let up. The entire week it had been flowing thick and fast. The Burrow looked like some sort of overgrown Christmas cottage. This was the day before Christmas, and I have to say, I was really excited. I mean, c'mon, who doesn't get excited about Christmas? What's not to love? I had begged my Mum over and over to not get me anything but CD's, and a think she got the point by now. When she asked what kind, I told her anything Muggle and really, really old.

So basically skipping around the house singing carols, I decorated and baked and did all the cliché Christmas thing. I even hugged Dom, who gave me a disgruntled look and patted her hair cautiously. Honestly.

Around lunchtime the Scamander's came trudging in through the front door, covered in snow and shivering. They have twin boys, Lorcan and Lysander, who are pretty cool. Well, Lysander's a bit odd, but that's why he's always so much fun to hang around. Lorcan has this massively huge obvious crush on Dom, for some unknown reason that makes no sense to me, and he's nice to basically everyone except her. My personal opinion is that he's trying to get some attention off her. Which works sometimes when she gets fed up and kicks him in the shins. That's always entertaining. Especially since they're supposed to be old and mature by now.

All of us sat around the fire in the sitting room. Grandma had made hot chocolate for everyone (can you imagine making hot drinks for that many people?) and so I was quite warmed up by now. James was nodding off on the carpet, his back leaning against one of the lounges, and Albus was curled up in an armchair doing his homework for the holidays (trust him).

It was one of those scenes that are kind of perfect. Where the whole family looks as though everything is right in the world. The only cousins missing from our ranks were Fred and Roxy. They're brother and sister, and went on a trip to Romania to visit Uncle Charlie, who works with dragons.

Believe it or not, Victoire works there in the summer, helping out. I can't picture someone as dainty and pretty as Victoire fighting against huge scaly dragons. But she does it, and enjoys it. Teddy hated it when she went last time, because that's when they were still engaged, but this year he says he's going to go with her. The rest of the time Victoire is between jobs. In the muggle world she'd be called a Temp. It's funny because she seems to love it. She even substitutes sometimes when the professors are sick at Hogwarts. Teddy plays Quidditch for Puddlemere United, and let's just say there are more than a few girls swooning over his poster in the dormitories. A couple of them have even asked me for his autograph. Pathetic.

'Hi Lily!' Oh great. Uncle Percy and Aunt Audrey have two twin girls called Lucy and Molly. They are almost exactly alike. They don't look the same, but they speak in unison, and probably have the same thoughts. It's a little creepy. They're thirteen, and they've decided that I'm awesome and they love me. It's extremely irritating when they follow you around all the time.

'Hey.' I grunted back at their adoring faces. Molly has bright red hair kind of like mine, except hers is more orange than red. Her eyes are also like mine; brown, but a little lighter. Lucy looks more like Aunt Audrey. Aunt Audrey is extremely pretty. I don't know how Uncle Perce managed to hold her down. Although she is interested in the same things as him. She is very smart, almost as smart as Aunt Hermione. Lucy has straight, chocolate brown hair and even darker eyes. She does have a few freckles though, showing her Weasley heritage. Molly looks heaps like my Mum. Dad always tells me I look like my Grandma Lily. Apparently I just have heaps in common with her.

'What are you doing?' Molly asked, trying to sound casual.

'Sitting.' I mumbled.

'What's 5th year like?' Lucy jumped in.

'5th year-ish.'

'Do you like it?'

'No.'

'Why not?'

'Because it's school.'

'I like school.' Molly said.

Lucy gave her a strange look. 'I don't.'

Huh. Well there you go. You learn something new everyday. The Weasley twins are different. I've always thought that when they're older they should end up with Lorcan and Lysander, but that's just a very twisted cliché vision of mine, considering they're like twenty. Man I'm weird.

That night I couldn't sleep. Usually I can, very, VERY well, and so this struck me as a little odd. It could have been excitement about Christmas, but somehow I doubted it. It had never been a problem before. I shivered for about the tenth time and pulled on yet another pair of socks. Finally, I gave up and walked downstairs, yawning and stretching. I lay down on the living room carpet in front of the fire. It's odd how everyone in this family goes to bed early. Wow, we're all such nerds.

'Lils?'

I looked back at the doorway. 'Hey Hugh.'

'Watcha doing out here?' He asked, coming to sit cross-legged beside me.

I shrugged. 'Nothing really, just couldn't get to sleep.'

'Well, it is almost Christmas, and you love that.' He grinned, looking at the massive Christmas tree with the pile of presents beneath it.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking?'

'I don't know, what are you thinking?

'That we should go open all of our presents and then rewrap them.'

'Well, good, because that's exactly what I was thinking.' Hugo smirked.

We crept over to the tree, casting furtive looks at each other and laughing, shushing the other, and then we sat in front of the presents. I carefully opened the first big present I could find that had my name on it, and then slowly tore the edge of the wrapping.

'YOU KIDS! GET AWAY FROM THERE! EXACTLY LIKE YOUR PARENTS, YOU ARE!'

Ah crap. Grandma Molly can be extremely scary at time. Especially when she's chasing you and your cousin away from the tree with a broomstick. Oh well, I love her anyway.


	2. Chapter 2

Well, I'm back to Hogwarts. Actually, I'm in front of the fireplace right now. Molly and Lucy just left (together, of course) and now it's my turn.

I grabbed a handful of the powder from the flowerpot and, having already said my goodbyes, stepped into the fire. It was pleasantly warm, and soon I was swirling around in a multitude of shapes and colours.

I landed unsteadily on two feet in the headmistress's office.

'Hello Professor.' I said, after regaining my balance. Professor McGonagall acknowledged me with a nod of her head.

'Lily. You can exit through that door. The password to the common room is 'Aberystwyth Manila'.' She pointed behind me.

'Thank you Professor.' I've always liked Professor McGonagall. She just seems to radiate authority, and trustworthiness.

I levitated my trunk in front of me and began walking to the Gryffindor common room.

'Abirustwith Manala.' I said uncertainly.

The Fat Lady shook her head and smirked. 'You'll have to do better than that, dear.'

'Oh c'mon!' I said in frustration. And I added under my breath, 'where's the multitude of Weasley cousins when you need them?'

I started to pace in front of the portrait. Why did they choose passwords that no one can pronounce?

'Having some trouble?' Oh, no. The last person I'd want to talk to right now, when I'm flushed, tired and angry is standing directly behind me.

He's going to think I'm an idiot. I put on what I hoped was a smile and not a grimace and turned around.

And standing there in all his glory was Aidan Patrick himself. Wow, I had really missed staring at him in class this break.

I'm such a stalker.

His light brown hair was perfectly in place, as usual, and his grey eyes smiled at me. They're the colour of smoke, so swirly and butterfly-inducing.

Okay, I better say something.

STOP LOOKING AT HIS CHISELLED JAW AND SAY SOMETHING LILY!

'Hi. Yeah. I forgot the password.' I said. Oh, Merlin how embarrassing. My voice is all high and squeaky.

'It's a little hard to remember. I don't understand why they chose that one honestly.'

And then he turned to the Fat Lady who was watching me in amusement. I bet she knew exactly what I was thinking. She's probably witnessed hundreds of these situations.

'Aberystwyth Manila.' He said (of course) with perfect pronunciation. He turned around and grinned at me as the portrait swung open and my heart literally stopped beating for a moment. I paused, but then was reassured when I felt the steady THUMP THUMP of it pounding extra loud against my ribcage.

How could he not hear that? I wouldn't be surprised if he dropped to the ground with his hands on his head and shouted 'WE'RE BEING ATTACKED!'

But no, he simply waited for me to clamber awkwardly into the common room and then followed.

'Thanks a lot.' I said managing a weak smile.

'It's fine. You're Lily, right?' Oh, Merlin he just said my name. I think I'm floating.

'LILY!' And there's Maddy's cue.

She was running at me, her blonde hair flying behind her, a maniacal grin on her delicate face.

'Well, I suppose that answers that question.' I heard him laugh before she rammed into me. For someone so small, she sure can hit a person hard. So I fell over, her still hugging me.

'My god, I've missed you! When did you get back? The only company I've had over Christmas was Saz and she plays really bad music all the time!'

'I do not!' Susannah said from behind her. I pulled away from Maddy and hugged Saz too. I turned around once more as they began yanking me up to the dormitory for 'girl time' to see Aidan standing with an amused look on his face. 'Thanks again!' I called, before losing sight of him. Damn, that boy is fine.

--

I was grinning. I loved being around my friends. With them there was no judgement, just fun and acceptance, no matter how weird you happened to be.

'So are you sure he was talking to you?' Maddy asked.

'Are you serious? Of course he was talking to me! I think I would've noticed if he was talking to his imaginary friend Layla who was there with us in the empty corridor!'

'Sorry!' She exclaimed, her light blue eyes twinkling. 'I was just making sure!'

Saz grinned at her. 'You're such an idiot, Mad.'

'Yeah? Well at least I don't play bad music.' She shot back.

'Okay okay!' I exclaimed. 'You guys are arguing even more than usual! Tell me what's been happening in the Hogwarts?'

Apparently they had gone crazy in my absence. Hehe, they totally need me.

'Well, Kale has been hitting on every hot boy under the sun?' Maddy offered, somewhat sheepishly.

'As per usual.' I grinned.

Saz grinned too. 'Yeah, he totally was hitting on Matthew Allison the other day. You should've seen his face! He was all like shuffling his feet and looking away awkwardly, but our boy Kales just kept trying. He certainly has determination. Besides his many other good qualities. That includes being extremely fit, of course.'

'Ew.' I said, wrinkling my nose. 'You can't say that about a gay guy! Especially not Kale!'

'Yeah, I can! The gay ones are always the best looking.' She sighed. 'Shame.'

Maddy giggled.

'Where is Kale anyway? I missed him.' I said, looking around, as though expecting the dark haired, blue-eyed boy to pop out of the closet. Seriously though, it's happened before.

'He's actually for once hanging in the boys dorms.' Saz grinned.

'What's he doing in there?'

'Honestly Lily, he does have friends other than us.'

'I know that!' I cried. 'But does he have guy friends?'

'Well no, but-'

'Ha! Than I am right!'

'Lily! Listen to Saz for once!' Maddy interjected.

'Sorry, Saz.' I said sheepishly. 'Continue.'

'Anyway, he may not have a huge amount of guy friends, but he does have other friends.'

'Which leads us back to my original question, what is he doing in the boys dorms?' I said.

'He's either perving on the boys in there, who by now would be giving him weird looks, or he's having alone time.' Maddy answered for me.

'Ohhhh.' I said, smirking.

'Lily! Get your head out of the gutter!' she exclaimed.

'Hey! I wasn't the one who said he was checking out the boys in the dormitories!'

She blushed lightly. Ahh, there's the good old Maddy from first year.

Although she has grown up a lot this year, she'll always be the slightly shy, somewhat quiet girl.

Saz has always been the complete opposite of Maddy. She's confident, loud and definitely an individual. She's a very solid person, either you hate her or you love her. While Maddy has the pretty blonde routine down pat, Saz has very dark brown hair, olive eyes, and a dark-ish complexion.

'Well anyway, what she meant was that Kale's probably reading or doing homework or something. Nothing dirty.' Saz said, throwing a sideways glance at me. I smirked. I do that a lot. People say it's annoying, but it's a habit.

'I say we go and find him! It'll be a quest!' I cried, jumping up. 'To the boy's dormitories!'

'Lily! We can't just go thundering into the boys dorms!' Maddy squawked, also jumping up.

'My dear Mads, if you do not seek what you want, it won't just come to you!'

'Kale will obviously find you later though Lily!' she protested.

'This is not about Kale!' I said walking through the door and starting down the stairs.

'What are you looking for then?' Saz inquired, looking amused.

'Personal glory!' I threw over my shoulder, and, chuckling, walked into the common room. Of course, Saz and Mads were right behind me. I couldn't just troop into the boys dorms alone, with the threat of finding Aidan Patrick there instead of Kale.

We found the common room to be almost completely deserted; it was obviously lunchtime.

'Maybe Kale's at lunch?' Maddy suggested hopefully.

Maybe he's in the dorms.' I countered. She looked slightly disappointed.

We hiked up the winding staircase that lead to the boys dorms and opened the door. It was empty except for one boy sitting on his bed at the back of the room, a book in one hand.

'Kale!' I squealed, running over to the bed and jumping on it. 'Where the heck have you been? I thought friends were supposed to greet friends when they got back from daring and possibly dangerous travels?'

'Well, going to your family's for Christmas hardly qualifies as 'dangerous'.' He said, closing the book and putting it on his bedside table.

I hugged him as Saz and Maddy sat down either side of me.

'So what's the hot goss on this side of Gryffindor?' I asked.

Saz groaned. 'Don't answer, Kale, just to drive her crazy.'

'I couldn't do that to my little Lilykins!' He cried, looking at me affectionately. I poked my tongue out at Saz. She poked hers out right back at me.

'Guys, enough with the tongues.' Maddy interrupted us. I smirked. She sighed.

'Well,' Kale started. 'Sam Miller broke up with that chick from Ravenclaw?'

'Oh, no way! Unexpected, much?' I exclaimed and then rounded on Saz and Maddy. 'How do you guys not know these things? You're the girls! Aren't girls supposed to like gossiping?'

'We do!' Maddy protested. 'Sometimes Kale learns things before we do, that's all!'

I sighed. 'You are a pathetic excuse for a teenage female.' Saz poked her tongue out at me and I was about to retaliate when Maddy groaned and jumped on me, effectively stopping the poking-out-of-tongue's war. Saz and I have a bit of a tradition. Or more like a regular routine. Maddy hates it.

Kale grinned at us and jumped on too. Saz looked doubtfully at the body pile we had made and then shrugged, diving on Kale.

'Don't you just love reunions?' I asked, muffled due to Maddy's shoulder, and her yelling at Kale.

And that was the unfortunate moment in time when Mr Perfect walked in. Yes, ladies and gentleman, the one, the only, Aidan Patrick. On any other occasion I would've been thrilled to see him, but right now, when I was squashed between my gay friend, a girl who kept shrieking at him to get off, and Saz who was now sitting cross-legged on Kale's back, I kind of wanted a hole to open up in the ground and eat me. That would've been extremely preferable.

I turned bright red and attempted to shove my friends off me, and finally they caught on. We all sat on the bed, watching him. Aidan looked quite confused at the sight of us, my face as red as my hair, and then his expression cleared, and he just walked in, grabbed something vague and nameless from his open trunk and walked out.

'Are you sure you don't want to join?' Kale called after him. We all cracked up.

'That boy is so fit.' He said several minutes later.

'Paws off.' I snarled defensively.

Kale chuckled. 'Ah yes, I'd forgotten he belonged to you Lily dear, but don't worry, that boy is as straight as they come.'

I relaxed.

'But seriously though, Lily, I approve of your obsessive and extremely scary crush on the boy. I mean, he just acted as if we weren't there. Probably to save us all awkwardness.'

I smiled dreamily, and then Saz whacked me on the shoulder. 'Snap out of it Lily! He's with plastic face!'

I scowled. 'Why'd you have to bring her up?'

'Plastic face', more commonly known as Cattie Marllomy, was Aidan's girlfriend. Yes, I know someone as perfect as Aidan shouldn't be with such a fake cow.

And she's a Slytherin. But there's really nothing I can do about it. Poor guy's smitten with her. I have no idea why, considering she treats him like dirt. Surprising, considering how long it took for her to finally find the means to control him.

He's the most wanted boy at Hogwarts, and it was natural that he'd be with the most wanted girl. But apart from being perfect, and loved, he's actually really nice, not like all the other jocks. And I know I have no chance, but a girl can dream, can't she?'

'Don't worry Lilykins; we'll get her one day. It isn't as though she'll be with Aidan forever. She's a Slytherin. He doesn't even like her.' The last sentence of Maddy's words sounded hollow. We all knew Aidan was obsessed with her. For some unfathomable reason. Maybe it was the boobs. We all know guys like boobs. Or the hair? She did have quite alright hair; it wasn't as blinding as mine. Yep, just a nice normal brown. Well, a fake, dyed brown, but that's beside the point.

'But then again, when he does break up with Cattie for being such a cow, you'll have to wait for him and Layla to be over also.' Saz said, with an air of someone who knew everything.

'What? Who the hell is Layla?!' I exclaimed.

'You know, Layla. His 'special friend'. Other wise known as his imaginary friend. C'mon Lils, you should know, you're the one who told us about her.' I burst out laughing, relieved that there wasn't some unknown girl I had to compete with. Apart from, you know, the eight hundred or so girls that were also obsessed with Aidan.

'We should probably get down to lunch, otherwise it'll be over.' Maddy interrupted my laughing.

Kale shrugged. 'I already ate.'

'I'm not hungry.' I added. 'But you guys go ahead.'

They left the dormitories, eager to stuff their faces.

Kale turned to me happily. 'Wanted some catch up time, did you?'

'Of course!' I answered enthusiastically.

'Have you improved your wardrobe yet?'

'Not in the slightest.' I answered, grinning. Kale is absolutely obsessed with my lack of fashion-ness, or whatever it is you call it. He continually harps on about it, but I've gotten used to his ramblings by now. In fact, I enjoy it.

Kale sighed. 'Well then, talking about fashion is out. We've covered boys-'

'You? As in, the guy who hid underneath a library desk one time to spy on a particularly cute exchange student? Not wanting to talk about boys?' I interrupted him. 'What is the world coming to?'

He gave me a dirty look. 'I'm not boy-obsessed, Lily.'

I snorted.

'Anyway, as I was saying, we've covered boys, now all that's left is family and friends. Any complaints there?'

'Friends? What the hell do I have to complain about in that department?' I answered, grinning.

He beamed at me. 'Well, family then?'

'Same as usual. Over-bearing, perfectly wonderful siblings-slash-cousins, condescending mother, obliviously over-emotional father. What else is there?'

Kale sighed and shook his head. 'I don't understand why you don't just explain to your parents how you feel.'

I snorted again. 'Are you kidding me? Tell the wonderful, brave, spectacular and just grand Harry and Ginny Potter that I would very much like to hit James over the head with his most prized broom-stick? Or that all I really want to do when Albus nags me is hoist him up by his too-big school robes and throw sharpened quills at his too-big head? Or that I once put a bug in Dom's bed over the holidays because she said something about my favourite song? Or how about that I failed my Defence exam last year because we snuck out of school the night before into Hogsmeade to see The Weird Sisters? Or how about that I wish they would simply tell me to move out, disown me, so I could just do what I wanted and not have Harry 'I'm A Hero' Potter give me looks that clearly say how disappointed he is in me and yet he says nothing? Yeah, I'm sure that would all go over well, and I haven't even covered a quarter of it.' I finished angrily.

I can build up steam rather easily.

'Alright Lils, I guess we won't tell your parents then.' Kale said. I gave a half-smile at his slightly worried expression.

'Sorry Kale, I'm talking too much, as usual. What's going on with you?'

He shrugged. 'Nothing much, really.'

My mood immediately went switched from angry to concern. 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing Lily, just don't worry about it. You already have enough to think about.' His eyes were staring at the bed spread, refusing to meet mine. He was picking at the frayed edges of the cover.

'Kale, I always have time to worry about you. No matter what I have to think about, I'm always going to be thinking about you, Saz and Maddy anyway.'

He smiled. 'It isn't a huge deal. Just during break....'

'What?'

'I got a letter from my dad.'

I was silent, in shock, really. Kale's dad had left him and his mother when Kale was only seven. He was a wizard, like Kale's mum, but one day he just up and left. I don't think Kale has ever heard from him.

'And? What did he say?' I finally said gently.

Kale shook his head, a look of confusion on his face. 'He wants to meet with me. He said not to tell my Mum.'

'Are you going to?'

He shrugged. 'I don't know. How can I just not tell her?'

'When does he want to see you?'

'Whenever I can. He suggested a Hogsmeade weekend.'

I sat silently for a moment, then laid one hand on his, successfully stopping it from its path of destruction. 'Just think about. I will too. And we'll have another one of these little chats soon.'

He smiled gratefully at me. Kale and I are extremely close. Have been since first year when I spilled pumpkin juice on him at breakfast one morning. We chat all the time. It's a regular thing now, where we cover basically anything going on in our lives. I talk with Maddy and Saz about things too, but neither of them have the unique opinion that Kale seems to give. He's wise, and I don't know how I would ever get through any of my problems if I didn't have him.

Don't worry, you can say it. My friends are the best. After, you're 'friends are the family you choose for yourself'.


	3. Chapter 3

School started again on the Monday after the weekend, much to my dismay. I ranted to Saz and Maddy the whole time I was getting up and getting ready. Maddy, being the famous early riser that she was, proved to not be very helpful on the subject.

'Seriously Lils, you knew this day was coming, and you knew that you'd have to prepare for it and get up early. You should've done what I did, and not sleep in over break. It made today so much easier for me.' My response had been to whack her upside the back of the head.

She grumbled at me all the way through breakfast.

Saz hadn't been much help either. All she'd really done was groan and gaze blearily at me from heavy lidded eyes. She was even worse then me. Kale was perfectly chipper when we met him in the common room, and he and Maddy practically skipped down to the Great Hall. Saz and I trailed along in their cheerful wake.

I only nodded moodily when Louis smiled at me from a couple of seats down at the Gryffindor table. He's a seventh year, and he failed to notice the adoring glances a couple of first year girls were throwing him. I know there aren't any male Veela's, but Lu seems to have inherited the looks and charm anyway. He's Victoire's brother, and looks a lot more like her than Dom. His eyes are brown, much like mine, but his hair is reddish-gold. From a completely non-weird, non-related perspective, I suppose he's good looking. If the now-swooning girls weren't hint enough for you.

I scoffed down my toast as quickly as I could and waited for the post. My tawny coloured owl, Damien, soon swooped down from the sky from the multitude of other owls all searching for their owners in what must have looked like a sea of black-robed blobs. How do they do it?

Damien dropped the Daily Prophet next to my empty plate along with a letter from home. I sighed and tried to distract myself by watching him casually steal the crusts off an unknowing third year, but soon looked down again only to find the envelope still there. I frowned and stared at it some more, willing it to disappear.

'Are you going to open that Lils, or are you just practicing your telekineses skills?' Saz asked. I shook my head and ripped it open. There, as I knew it would be, was the small, neat writing of my mother.

'Lily' it read....

I'm writing, as always, to remind you not to cause too much trouble this term. I know I told you this on the platform, but I'm just making sure that you're really going to try and keep your grades up. I don't want a repeat of last year's exam results. Remember to have fun, but still concentrate on your studies. Have you thought any more of trying out for the Quidditch team yet? I'm sure you'd do wonderfully, and I know you'd enjoy it.

Have fun; be safe, I love you,

Mom

I scrunched up the short note and lit it on fire with my wand, watching with a certain amount of satisfaction as it curled and blackened. I looked up to find Kale, Saz and Maddy all looking at me with identical expressions; raised eyebrows, mouths opened slightly.

'What?'

'That was a bit...angry.' Saz said carefully. 'Who was it from?'

I scowled. 'My mum. Who else would it be?'

'What did she say?' Maddy asked.

'The usual, you know, have fun, be careful.... keep your grades up, join the Quidditch team...' My voice was growing more sarcastic with every word I spoke.

Kale scrunched up his nose. 'Why would you want to play when you can simply watch all the boys ride by on broomsticks?'

'My sentiments exactly.' I smiled at Kale ruefully.

Maddy checked her watch. 'We should probably get to Defence.'

I groaned. Defence first thing in the morning. How disgusting. On our way to the classroom, I distracted myself with entertaining visions of me simply refusing to go to Defence, and demanding that everyone leave me alone. One included lighting Professor Badgley's robes on fire in a futile attempt to get to the door. But soon enough, reality invaded and I soon found myself fully aware of the path we were taking. We were learning about Legilimency this term. We had already covered it last year, but apparently it's all about revising. Stupid gits. They drilled it into our heads last time, with homework practically every night, but maybe Professor Badgley's just stupid. He was new to the Defence post. There's a new Defence teacher every year. Dad tried explaining it to me one time, but I must have spaced out.

The corridor we took was deserted, strange considering the time of day. The halls should be packed with student's right about now. I slowed down a little. Kale grabbed my arm and pulled me forward.

'Don't think you're getting out of Defence that easy.'

'I wasn't going to!' I protested. Maddy threw me a look.

'Alright, well, it may have crossed my mind, but don't you find it strange how empty the corridor is?'

Saz stopped and frowned. 'That is weird.....'

'Argh! Duck!' Maddy shrieked suddenly as a humungous water balloon crashed down next to her, splashing the bottom of her robes. Peeves, the Poltergeist, zoomed over head, getting ready to throw another one.

'Don't be stupid! That'll only make us easy targets!' I screamed back at her. Saz yanked me by the arm behind a statue, dragging Kale and Maddy along with her.

'What now?' Maddy asked desperately, covering her head with her hands as Peeves cackled and dropped more balloons. They landed with an almighty 'crash!' and water splashed my face. A couple of second years ran by, using their books as cover.

'That's not a half-bad idea!' I said.

'Books aren't going to do much Lils! He kind of already knows we're here!'

Saz scoffed. 'What are we doing? He's a ghost! We can do magic for Merlin's sake!'

'Hey, you're right!' I exclaimed.

I cast a charm around us and suddenly the water stopped spraying us. I stood up triumphantly, and promptly got soaked again. The smirk left my face quickly.

Peeves cackled. 'Ickle fifth year thinks she can do magic.'

I huffed. Maybe I should actually start paying attention in Charms and Defence?

'Ah, god just run for it!' I said angrily. We sprinted down the hallway and around the corner. Peeves didn't follow us, probably waiting for his next victims. We kept running anyway.

I arrived first outside the Defence classroom and prepared to open the door.

'Wait!' Maddy hissed. 'How late are we?'

'Pretty late.' Kale whispered back.

'It doesn't matter. We have to go in at some point.'

'Wait, Lily.' Saz said, waving her wand. I was dry again. Yay for Saz and her ability at Charms!

'Thanks.' I whispered, and turned the door knob.

'Ah, so nice of you to join us.' Professor Badgley said as we walked in the door.

'Sorry we're late Professor.' I said.

'And why would that be, Miss Potter?' He said. I swallowed.

'We were attacked.' I stopped myself from slapping a hand to my forehead as a couple of students at the back of the room laughed slightly. I looked meaningfully at Maddy but she looked like she was having trouble from laughing herself. Well, she was no help.

'And what might that mean?'

'Peeves.' Saz jumped in.

Professor Badgley sighed and shook his head. 'We can not keep having this conversation. I'm sorry, but you'll have to be put on detention.' What kind of teacher apologises for putting kids on detention?

'Ah, crap.' I muttered under my breath.

'What was that, Miss Potter?'

'Nothing, Professor.' I said, turning bright red. More laughter. Oh god, how embarrassing. I like attention most of the time, but not when I haven't bought it upon myself.

'You may take your seats.' He said, nodding towards the rest of the class.

I walked towards the nearest free seats, walking past Him as I did. I smiled hesitantly, hoping he remembered who I was and was not only just noticing the way I act under pressure. And, amazingly enough, Aidan smiled back at me. Maybe he actually remembers the two times we interacted? Sort of?

I slid low in my seat as the Professor turned back to the board. Maddy laughed silently at me. I kicked her under the table. She immediately stopped laughing and grimaced in pain, which in turn made me grin.

She glared.

As soon as the lesson really got underway I inevitably lost focus on whatever Professor Badgley was saying. She babbled on and on in the background of my daydreams, but I payed no attention to her. I was too busy making out with Aidan in a broom cupboard.

_Yeah, you wish. _

An annoying little voice sounded in the back of my mind. I really hated that voice. It was sort of a cross between self-doubt, self-mockery and my conscience.

I tuned out the mutterings as best as I could and stared straight ahead. Great, now I was tuning out two different people. Well, one imaginary. I dearly hope that it could be Professor Badgley. Unfortunately, he was not of my minds making.

Eventually, thank Merlin, the lesson ended, as I knew in some far-off corner of my mind that it had to, and I was first out of my seat.

'Not so fast, Miss Potter! I need to discuss your detention with you and your friends.' Damn. I was so close that time. I turned around reluctantly, and bit back an embarrassed smile as I swerved around Aidan. Being embarrassed easily is so not supposed to be a part of my reputation. Unfortunately, sometimes I just can't help it.

'Tomorrow night you four can meet me at my office at seven-thirty exactly. Plenty of time for dinner, so I don't expect any lateness this time.' I stared determinedly at the floor, trying not to say anything. Detention first day of term was not going to be taken well by my parents. Not that it's a record or anything, but it's not exactly the best way to start the semester.

'Can you believe him?!' Saz exploded as soon as we were out of the classroom. 'We were late, and this time it was completely out of our hands!'

'What do you mean 'this time'?' Maddy quoted.

'Well, there was that time Lily convinced us that she was dieing and had to be taken to the Hospital Wing immediately.' Saz answered, throwing me a look.

'I'd been trying to forget that.' Maddy said, glaring at me.

'Oh, c'mon, it got us out of Defence, didn't it?'

'Nothing was worth that detention with Filch.' Maddy debated.

Kale threw one arm around my shoulders playfully. 'I thought it was pretty funny.'

'What can I say? My true calling is acting.'

'Ha ha.' Saz said sarcastically.

'I can't believe you guys are still angry about that! It was, like, two years ago!'

'I can hold a grudge for a while.' Saz commented.

'Whatever.' I rolled my eyes. 'We're going to be late for Transfiguration, and I don't want you guys holding it over my head at the end of Seventh year or something.'

Maddy whacked me on the arm, but sped up.

'Hey! What was that for!?'

'This morning.' She called over her shoulder.

I couldn't really argue with that.

--

The day past rather uneventfully despite its chaotic start, and soon Kale and I were entering the Great Hall for lunch. We took our regular spots as we waited for Saz and Maddy. They didn't have Divination with us; they preferred Ancient Runes, for some stupid and unknown reason. I just liked having the freedom to make things up in Divination. The professor swallowed it all.

As I sat down in my seat, I remembered the letter from this morning and glared at the table top where, previously, the blackened ashes of my mother's letter had sat. I suppose the house elves must have cleaned through the Great Hall during classes.

Kale noticed my facial expression.

'Still upset about your Mum?'

I sighed with irritation. 'Not...upset. Just really annoyed. It'd take a miracle for her to get it.'

'I still don't understand why you don't just talk to her about it...' Kale pushed. He should really know to not do that. It's not appreciated at all.

'I will as soon as you clue your Mom in about that letter you got from your Dad.' I snapped.

Kale fell quiet, and I immediately felt bad. That's the thing about having a temper. You don't really have much control over who you lash out at, and so you feel majorly guilty afterwards. Unless of course it's bimbos like Cattie Marllomy. Then you just feel triumphant.

'Look, Kale, I'm sorry. I just really don't want to talk about this.'

'Yeah, I get what you mean.' I was so not a fan of Broody Kale. It just doesn't suit him.

We sat in relative silence while I silently begged Saz and Maddy to start pumping those legs. It was not often I felt awkward around Kale. Only usually when I say something stupid. And when the issue of 'women's problems' come into play. Now that's awkward.

'Merlin, I thought Runes would never end.' Saz exclaimed, sliding into her seat next to me.

'Wow, really, I thought time went heaps quicker without you and Maddy. Time flies when you're having fun.' Inwardly, I was relieved, but I'm just a fan of tough love.

Kale looked up at me and smiled, and I knew all was forgiven. I grinned back.

'Oi, Lily!' Maddy hissed across the table at me. 'Which would you prefer; hearing good news that may not be entirely accurate, or hearing no news at all?'

'No news at all.' I answered automatically.

'Suit yourself. Fair enough.' Silence, and then- 'But what if it had to do with Aidan Patri-'

'Tell me now!'

She raised her eyes brows, and I sat back down sheepishly. 'Right, sorry.'

'Anyway, I saw him looking at you before.'

'When?'

'Like three and half minutes ago.'

'What, you counted?' Saz demanded. Maddy blushed, and I tried not to laugh, thrilled at the possibility that Aidan had been looking at me. Of course, the other half of me was filled with pity.

You really need to get a life Lily.

I ignored the voice, and went on eating my sandwich. But I didn't resist glancing quickly towards the front of the hall to where Aidan sat in all his glory, surrounded by 'friends' and admirers. Not that I doubt his ability to make real friends, but they definitely come in short supply when you're that rich and good-looking. I bet half of the people don't even know his last name.

Oh, holy Merlin! He actually was looking this way!

'Lily, he's definitely looking at you now.' Maddy giggled.

'He's probably just glancing in this general direction.' I mumbled. Nevertheless, I looked up again. There was no doubt about it. Aidan caught my eyes, and smiled. What a great smile. I'm surprised everybody in the room didn't just faint. Or at least the female population. And Kale, I suppose.

I smiled back a little over-enthusiastically, and immediately looked back down at the table, feeling my ears begin to go red.

Saz laughed at me, but I determinedly ignored her.

'Lils, I'll just give you a running commentary so you don't have to look anymore.' Kale interrupted her. 'He's not looking anymore. Now he's attempting to carry on a conversation with the stupid yet nevertheless delicious boy sitting next to him. He's failed. Damn, that's sort of a shame; I was rooting for him to break through the barrier of stupidity. Oh well, now he's- never mind.'

'What?' I asked, despite the pretence of not listening to Kale's ramblings.

'Plastic face has now entered the scene, and they're just saying hello.' Saz said with disgust in her tone.

I sighed, and felt compelled to look.

I really wish I hadn't. She was sitting on his lap, and they were snogging quite happily. I resisted the urge to make a face and pretend to throw up. Wow, they were really going at it.

'Why doesn't he just lay her on the table and rip her clothes off?' I muttered sarcastically.

'All in excruciatingly painful time, Lily.' Saz answered, returning to her lunch.

'Oh, there's no way I'm eating anything after that.'

'There's no point in starving yourself for a guy, Lily.' Kale said disapprovingly.

'I'm not!' I exclaimed, making the mistake of looking towards the teachers table again.

'I'm really not hungry. I'll just go get ready for the next class.' I couldn't even remember what our next class was, but I stood up anyway and made my way out of the hall.

But, as I turned to walk out, I saw Aidan detach himself from his girlfriend and glance over to where my friends sat again. He looked sort of disappointed.

It's amazing how fast your mood can switch from depressed to deliriously happy.

--

I made my way slowly up to the girl's dorms, sinking down on my bed and turning on the magical CD player on my bedside table. Music. It had been way too long.

_Why don't you just marry it then?_

_Quiet you._

'You're always on display

For everyone to watch and learn from

Don't you know by now? You can't turn back

Because this road is all you'll ever have'

I grinned as I listened, and then joined in for the chorus. It completely thrilled me, letting go of all the extra tension of first day back. And of watching Aidan Patrick suck off Cattie Marllomy's face.

_You're just jealous._

'If you let me, I could

I'd show you how to build your fences

Set restrictions, separate from the world

The constant battle that you hate to fight

Just blame the limelight'

I would've gone into a full-on air-guitar impression if not for catching sight of the time. Not good.

I was late to Double Potions, but couldn't really complain. It was totally worth it.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next day sort of angry. I mean, there was the possibility that I was still tense about the Cattie Marllomy thing yesterday, but I'm guessing it was more just getting up early again. This time Maddy seemed to have learned her lesson from yesterday, and was wisely silent as I ranted about the stupidity of mornings. Then Kale came bouncing into the room and begged me to let him do my hair. Morning people should be shot.

'Kale, I swear to Merlin, if you try to fiddle with the ponytail again, I will hurt you.' I said, as I lined my eyes with dark pencil and Saz hopped into the shower. Honestly, and she blamed me for why we were late all the time.

'Can I at least do your make up?' He whined.

I glared at him. 'You're sounding especially gay today. And no, you can't. There's nothing wrong with my make up.'

'Or lack thereof.' Kale grumbled. I threw him another glare over my shoulder and inspected myself in the mirror. Not that I was insecure or anything, but no matter how much of a rebel I tried to be, there was no escaping the fact that I was a teenage girl.

My uniform was wrinkled and creased, but that really didn't matter. At least it was long enough to be considered skirt rather than belt (cough plastic face cough). My hair was still the inescapable bright red colour, branding me a part of the Weasley family in everyone's eyes. I had pulled it back into the oh-so-original ponytail with my thick fringe falling just above my brown eyes. I never wore any makeup other than thick eyeliner, so the contrast of black on white was nothing new to me. In fact, it always made my skin look paler.

All-in-all, exactly the same as everyday. And exactly the image I wanted to portray.

'Saz! Get out of the damn shower!' Maddy shrieked through the bathroom door. She was a bit of a freak when it came to school. Personally, I think I need to influence her more.

I tried not to laugh at the twisted expression on her normally delicate face. She usually looked so pretty and dainty, with her newly pressed uniform and pink headband, but catch her at a bad time and there was a good chance she would kill you. I'm speaking from experience.

'One minute!' We heard Saz call. I smirked, knowing she wouldn't be out for another five.

I sat on my unmade bed and Kale followed suit. Maddy stood impatiently by the door.

'What are you guys doing?!' She demanded. 'You're just going to have to get up again in a minute!'

Instead of replying, I reached over and switched on the radio, listening to Magical Mornings. For such a bad name, it was actually rather good. They played a whole range of both muggle and magical music. So it showed me there was hope for the world yet.

As the musical tones of the Sex Pistols blasted out of the radio at top volume, Maddy slowly started to calm down. It was a very good thing she was as big of a fan of music as I was. Although it was a very bad thing she couldn't sing at all. Painful, too.

'When there's no future how can there be sin' She sung off-key. I was going to say something, but let it slide, remembering the previous Maddy of two minutes ago I could be dealing with. Kale winced continually, but I just tried to sing over her without being too obvious about it. Saz had an alright voice, but she had absolutely no taste. Pop music was continually played on her side of the room non-stop. What a waste.

'God Save The Queeeeen!' Maddy began to sing louder. Finally I stood up, no longer able to take it.

'Saz, get the hell out of the shower or I'm going to kick your scrawny butt!!' I screamed through the door.

I was pleased to hear the water immediately stop running. Hehe, sometimes I like that I can be scary.

'Nice work, Lily.' Kale commented as I sat back down. The song had changed to something more recent by The Weird Sisters. Maddy had decided to entertain herself by doing her hair again. Thank Merlin.

'You've just got to keep a firm hold on them.' I answered Kale, smirking when Maddy made a face in the mirror at me.

Twenty minutes later, after more of Maddy's shrieking and Saz's cowering in fear, we were down in the Great Hall, with only ten minutes to class. Barely anyone was still there except for a few stragglers.

'Great. You know, I was actually looking forward to breakfast this morning.' Maddy huffed at Saz.

Saz, no longer scared now there were witnesses, rolled her eyes and stuffed a muffin in her mouth. Even after all these years, it still amazed me that she could eat a full-sized muffin in two bites or less. I know, it's scary.

I grabbed a scone and smeared some jam on it, just glad we had made it to breakfast at all with the high chance that one of us would be murdered by another one of us. Either Saz being killed by Maddy, me killing Saz for running late or Maddy just to stop the pain, or me killing Kale for his unwanted fashion advice. It's amazing that we're friends, really.

'Seriously, eat something.' I advised Maddy, who was sitting nervously, twisting her hands in her lap.

'I can't. I'm too nervous.'

'About what?!" I exclaimed. This was not the first time Maddy had had a mini-panic attack. Most of the time they were random and over no particular reason, but to Maddy, that didn't make them any less real. And she had the makings of one right now.

She shook her head almost violently. 'Lots of stuff.'

Saz sighed. 'Maddy, just-'

'Nuh-uh, you don't get to calm me down, not after making me this late for class!' Maddy interrupted her. She was breathing hard and her eyes were huge, looking like they were about to pop out of her head.

Kale put his hand on Maddy's and looked at her seriously. 'Here, just breathe. Calm down and breathe. You've got nothing to worry about. We're not late for class, and everything's fine.'

Maddy followed his orders. Eventually her eyes were back to their normal size, and her breathing slowed. 'But we also have detention tonight.' She said quietly.

'So?' I snorted. 'We get detentions all the time.'

Maddy descended into her quiet time; the minutes after her mini-panic attacks were somehow 'embarrassing' for her, no matter how many we'd all witnessed. Whoever she marries one day is going to have a hell of a lot to deal with.

'Alright, so class now?' Kale asked after about five minutes of Saz trying not to laugh at Maddy. Luckily Maddy had her eyes closed and so wouldn't rip her to shreds.

'Yep.' I answered, stuffing the last it of scone into my mouth. 'What do we have first?'

It may have come out a little bit muffled.

Kale looked at me in disgust. 'Sorry, I didn't get that. I couldn't hear over all the flour in your mouth.'

I rolled my eyes at him, still chewing as we walked out of the hall.

'Honestly, can't take you anywhere.' Kale muttered, hoisting his book bag further up his shoulder. He's such a wimp.

I swallowed. 'I wouldn't go even if you asked me to.'

This drew a smile from both Kale and Saz. Maddy however, remained stony faced, a slight crease between her blonde brows. I swung my arm around her shoulders and sighed dramatically. 'You know Maddy; if you keep this up, I'll be forced to never speak to you again.'

She only frowned harder at me.

'All this over a detention?' I muttered.

It wasn't like we hadn't gotten detentions before. Actually, we'd gotten a whole heck of a lot. Though I suppose Maddy was a bit dismayed due to getting it so early on in the year. Come to think about it, Maddy really doesn't get as many detentions as Kale, Saz and I do. Kale is usually right in the thick of whatever it is we're doing, whining about how 'this isn't a good idea', and Saz is normally the one who actually proposes said trouble. I'm always along for the ride, but Maddy generally tries to stay out of it. She doesn't like getting in trouble. Poor thing.

After awhile, getting caught feels like the best part.

We arrived at Potions about thirty seconds before Slughorn showed up, huffing and puffing and carrying his trademark piece of candied fruit under one arm.

It was a mighty struggle to keep my smirk on the down-low.

We had Potions with the Slytherins, which usually, let me tell you, was a lot of fun. Yep, big fun. Just the Gryffindors and the Slytherins together, with only Slughorn for supervision. Now there's party just waiting to happen.

'Now, class, today we're going to be cooking up a lovely little potion- it's called a Swelling Solution.' Slughorn said after everyone had stopped talking and just generally making fun of the big rip in his pin-striped pants.

Just hearing the name of the Potion bought back memories. My cousin Fred and his sister Roxy had actually taken the time and effort the summer before their seventeenth birthday's to make the Swelling Solution. They then proceeded to pour it over Uncle Percy's head. When confronted about it, they both claimed they couldn't see any difference between his head how it used to be and the gigantic swelled-up head of Uncle Percy after the potion. They were both grounded, but it had definitely been one of their funnier pranks.

I was too busy grinning to myself and reminiscing to notice that Slughorn had already put the instructions on the board and was now proceeding to put us into pairs. I hated when teachers did that; couldn't we just pick our own partners?

Some people ran to the other side of the room in hopes of being put with the people they wanted, but I only smirked. I knew that he'd never actually put friends with friends.

'I think that this lesson we'll go for a bit of inter-house unity.'

Oh Merlin. Now _this_, I truly hated. Interhouse unity between Gryffindors and Slytherins. In your dreams.

Let's just not mention the ongoing relationship between Cattie Marllomy and Aidan Patrick.

'Lily Potter and Cattie Marllomy...' Slughorn sad.

Speak of the devil. Seriously, I mean the devil. The girl is evil.

I grimaced at my friends and picked up my books, noting happily that Cattie did not seem too happy with the arrangement either.

'Don't do anything stupid, Lily.' Maddy advised me as I walked away.

'Don't listen to Maddy, Lils! Punch her lights out!' I grinned at Saz's words, wishing desperately I could be walking towards them right now instead of away from them.

I went over and sat down next to the brunette, trying not to scowl too much.

We didn't say anything as we started to make the potion, until of course Cattie knocked over a hole bowl-full of one of the ingredients.

'Nice.' I scoffed rudely. I wasn't _really_ trying to pick a fight.

'Have you got something to say, Potty?' Nice. Original, too. I bet even my dad got called names like that when he was younger, and he's practically an old man now.

'Shut up Marllomy, no one asked your opinion.' I muttered, bending down to pick up the fallen puffer-fish eyes in disgust.

'I don't need permission. Not from disgusting little inbred _rats_ like you.' Cattie said scathingly.

I straightened. 'What doesn't that even _mean_? Actually, never mind, you probably don't even have any idea, what with that one brain cell of yours and all.' I threw the eyes into the cauldron. My hands were beginning to shake with the force of my irritation.

'I'd rather be stupid than ugly and unwanted.' Her muddy green eyes were filled with malice and I took a deep breath, struggling not to smack her. I think I may possibly need anger management.

'So you admit that you're stupid, then?' I asked cooly.

'So you admit that your family doesn't love you, then?' She mocked me. 'I don't really know who'd want to be liked by them anyway. They practically live in dirt.'

I raised my eyebrows. 'Are you trying to insult me?'

She glanced over the other side of the room where Kale sat with Andrew Scotts, a Slytherin boy who was actually rather nice.

'Although, I'd take your family over your friends any day. Is it true Kale Andrews is a poof?'

You see, I can take the taunts about my clothes, my hair, and just barely my family. But no one, especially not Cattie Marllomy, insults Kale, Maddy or Saz.

With a bear-like growl I launched myself on her, knocking over several bowls of something or other.

I raised back one fist and punched her square on the nose. I ignored the throbbing pain in my knuckles as we began to roll around, biting and kicking and basically bitch-fighting.

'Girls! Stop that this instant!' Slughorn said authoratively. The entire class ignored him; they were all too busy watching us try to pull each other's hair out.

'Girls, please!' He begged. 'Stop! Now!'

I felt almost sorry for the poor guy. But there was no time to focus on him; I had someone biting my forearm. She has awfully sharp teeth. Maybe she's a vampire? I'm not ruling it out.

Finally I felt myself being physically pulled away from Cattie by a pair of strong and scarily muscled arms. I looked up timidly into the hazel eyes of the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team, Ralph Barker.

Cattie was being held similarly by her boyfriend. I tried not to meet Aidan's slightly disappointed gaze. I now felt horrible. Great.

Nevertheless, we both made last attempts to claw at each other. We practically hissing and spitting.

'Now, that's no way for young ladies to act! Use your words!' I practically rolled my eyes at Slughorn.

'Who started this?' He exclaimed. Both Cattie and I pointed at each other.

I cleared my throat.

_Oh god, Lily. Don't do it. You can't speak to teachers without making a fool of yourself._

'Well, that depends on what you mean by 'started it'.' I said. 'Are you talking about verbally assaulting? Because if so that was definitely her...'

Cattie sighed. 'She pretty much jumped on me.'

'Alright then, Miss Potter, detention.'

I gaped at him. Did he not hear anything I just said? It's probably just because Cattie's better at potions than me.

'But-'

'No buts!' He interrupted me. 'Tonight, my office, seven o'clock.'

'Erm, Professor...?'

'What is it, Miss Potter?' Slughorn said impatiently.

'I can't tonight.'

'And why not?'

'I kind of already have a detention...' I trailed off sheepishly. Most of the class was smirking now. I began to go red.

Slughorn tutted. 'I suppose that'll just have to be two detentions then, Miss Potter.'

'Are you kidding me?' I exclaimed. He looked shocked at my outburst. 'You can't give me a detention for having a detention when you want _your_ detention to be!' I said frantically.

I saw Aidan's lips twitch, almost as though he was holding in a smile.

'No more arguing! You can go now, the lesson's over! Everybody out!' He practically ran back to his desk and began eating his candied pineapple furtively. Wow, I sure did a number on him.

I smirked as I saw Cattie nursing a bleeding nose, but it immediately disappeared when I saw Aidan talking comfortingly at her. He looked up, and straight into me eyes. I looked down quickly and grabbed my book bag, swinging it over my shoulder as I walked out of the room.

'We'll discuss your detentions next lesson, Miss Potter!' Slughorn called after me. I scowled angrily, upset with the whole situation. How unfair!

My expression didn't lighten even when I saw Kale, Maddy and Saz waiting outside for me. We all began walking together.

'Look at it this way, Lilykins; you got us out of class twenty five minutes early!' Kale exclaimed, ever the optimist.

'You Lils, when I said for you to punch her lights out, I wasn't serious...' Saz joked, nudging my side.

'How unfair was that? Slughorn didn't even listen to what I said! And then he gave me another detention! What the heck is that?!' I ranted.

'I know Lily, it was completely unfair.' Maddy said. 'Let's just go back to our dorm and talk about it, yeah?'

'Do we have enough time?' Kale asked.

Saz snorted. 'Plenty.'

--

'And then I jumped on her.' I finished up.

'When she said that about your family?' Maddy asked. I hesitated, glancing quickly at Kale, who was looking at me in concern, before nodding.

'Don't worry Lily; I would've punched her too. Look at it this way; she's going to have two black eyes tomorrow!' Saz exclaimed.

'Not likely.' I said miserably. 'She'll have that fixed up by Madam Pomfrey. There's no way she's going to walk around with her _precious_ face bruised up.'

'I hate her.' Maddy said. 'It's so unfair. It was her who started it; she should have gotten the detentions.' She began to twitch in her anger, another lovely quality of our dear little Maddy, and reached over to switch on a CD. A song by the Ramones came on and I flopped back on my pillow.

'Stupid Marllomy.'

'Eurgh. We've got to go.' Saz said. 'We can't afford to get another detention.'

'Oh, I might as well.' I said in a fake-cheery voice. 'Can't really make a difference at this point, can it?'


	5. Chapter 5

'Alright Kale, we've been through this before. Hogsmeade weekend is coming up in precisely one week, three days, five hours and thirty-two, wait, no, thirty three seconds. You've got to write him back at some point in the near future.'

Kale raised his eyebrows at me. 'Are you kidding me Lily? Why did you choose to bother me about this now? Why not on Saturday, when I actually told you?'

I shrugged. 'It's not my fault that you're prolonging the inevitable.'

'I have ages to reply!' He protested, waving his fork around energetically.

'He wrote you for a reason, I really don't think you should drag out the wait for him. Clearly, the early arrival of the letter means he's just been waiting for the very moment he could contact you.' I argued.

'How does the holidays constitute 'early'?' Kale asked, his dark brows narrowed in confusion.

'Wow, constitute. That's a bit of a big word for you, isn't it Kale?' I grinned.

'Oh, shut up.'

'Hey guys.' Kale and I both looked up from our respective dinners at the high-pitched voice that greeted us.

A small, almost scrawny girl with very light brown hair and small blue eyes smiled timidly at us from where she stood, rocking back and forth slightly on her heels.

'Oh, hi Cara.' I said curiously, throwing kale a covert glance.

'I was just wondering if I could sit with you guys.' She said shrilly.

I could see the fourth-years hands shaking slightly as she posed the question and I took pity on her. I didn't know her all that well, but Maddy had tutored her last year in Transfiguration.

Cara sat down; the relief clear on her face.

'Sorry but we do have to leave soon, we have detention.' I said apologetically. 'But you can sit with us until then.'

She smiled gratefully. 'So, where is Maddy and Susannah?'

'Uh, Saz and Mads are off at the library.' Kale said. He laughed slightly. 'Maddy dragged Saz there after guilting her about making us almost-late for class this morning.'

Cara's pale face went bright red as Kale spoke, and she stared at him, a look of pure adoration on her face. I raised my eyebrows at this, but Kale didn't notice as he turned to me.

'So, Lils, you excited for tonight. Detention with Badgley? She's like your ultimate enemy.' He smirked.

'Yeah.' I said slowly, turning away from Cara, who was hanging on his every word. 'Should be a gay old time. No offense or anything.' I glanced at the younger girl, hoping she would get me not-so-subtle insinuation.

He chuckled. 'To tell you the truth, I'm actually not that bothered. I've learnt to not actually listen to anything you say. A skill Saz taught me over the holidays.'

I clutched at my chest, a look of fake hurt on my face. 'How could you do this to me, Kale? I thought we had something special!'

'Lils, c'mon, you'll know you'll always be my number one girl.' Kale said sweetly.

'Aww.' I replied, grinning.

We sat in silence for a few moments. Until Saz and Maddy arrived, and I knew that there would be no more pauses in the conversation.

'Did you know how easy it is to spot you guys in a crowd? Seriously, all you have to do is look for a bit of flaming red, and there you have it! Lily Potter has been located.' Saz paused, noticing the new-comer. 'And who's this?'

'Saz, this is Cara Laurens.' Maddy said gently, smiling at her. 'I tutored her last year, remember?'

'You accepted help from Madison Riley? Like, seriously?' Saz said incredulously.

'Shut up.' Maddy muttered, whacking her in the stomach sharply.

Saz grunted slightly, but otherwise made no sign that she had been hit by someone with such an innocent facade but a very evil interior.

'How are you, Cara?' Maddy asked.

'Good thanks.' She said quietly.

I was really struggling with my instincts here. I mean, did I really want to freak the girl out by hugging her randomly when she barely even knew me? But then again, she was just so adorable! It was hard to believe she was only one year younger than us; she looked like she was about ten.

'So how's Transfiguration going this year? If you want, I could-' Maddy continued.

'Mads, c'mon, school just ended for the day. I'm sure the poor girl doesn't want to relive it. Give her a break.' Saz interjected.

I began to desperately hope that those noises coming from Maddy's throat were not growls.

'Whoa, Maddy, chill. You've been acting like such a psycho today.' I said.

'Go easy, Lily, or you may be missing a few limbs when we come out of this, if we come out alive, that is.' Kale warned me.

Maddy frowned at me. 'Don't, Lil. You know how stressed I get about school.'

'It's the second day back! We've got plenty more times to stuff up this year.' I said.

'Well, maybe I don't want to stuff up this year! Maybe it's time to start taking things a little more seriously.' Maddy said imploringly.

Kale was beginning to look a little uncomfortable. Saz was too wrapped up in her meal to even notice Maddy's declaration.

'What, you mean me? That I should start taking school seriously? Live up to the legacy and all that?' I said angrily.

'That's not what I mean!' Maddy exclaimed. 'I just think that maybe if you stopped actually _trying_ to get detentions and all that, you could do really well this year.'

'You think I tried to get the three detentions I got yesterday!? It's not my fault Peeves was waiting around the corner, or that Cattie Marllomy's a bitch!' I said shrilly.

'But I think, maybe, subconsciously, you weren't that upset. I mean, maybe you were even glad to have a way to piss off your parents so early in the year. Especially after that letter from your mum.'

I felt my anger grow rapidly as she spoke.

I stood up abruptly. Both Saz and Kale were looking on in fear, their discomfort written clearly on their faces. 'Well, if you'll excuse me, I've got to go to the detention that _apparently_ is all my fault.' I said icily, and turned on my hell.

'Lily, that's not what I was-' Maddy said desperately.

'Just let her go.' I heard Kale say. 'Let her blow off some steam.'

I scoffed. Blow off steam? I wasn't some rowdy teenager.

…

Well, alright, maybe I was, but honestly. What the hell was that? Some sort of ambush? Not only had Maddy completely crossed a line, but Saz and Kale had just looked on stupidly, neither of them jumping to my defence.

How were those detentions my fault? Alright, yes, I handled the Cattie Marllomy situation horribly, but how was Peeves making us late for Defence part of some grand little scheme I had to disappoint my parents? Had I used my impressive mind powers to control him? Honestly.

I don't think Maddy has ever spoken to me like that. Was this something she had been thinking for awhile? It can't have been that long; I only got back to school on the weekend.

Whatever. I truthfully can't be bothered to deal with this right now.

I groaned as I began to climb the marble staircase. How was I going to sit through a god-knows how long detention with my so-called friends now?

--

I arrived before Maddy, Kale and Saz, but to my surprise, the office wasn't empty.

'Potter!' A voice called to me. I frowned in confusion. Ralph Barker, the absolutely massive Keeper for the Gryffindor team was already in with a couple of other guys.

'Hey Ralph.' I said slowly, going to stand by him. Inwardly, I was relieved that some one else was there.

'So I suppose you're here for almost killing that chick today?' He chuckled.

I flushed and glanced at his friends. I didn't recognise them.

I shrugged. 'Actually, no. I was late to potions today.'

He chuckled again. 'Oh, right. Well, anyway this is Oliver,' He gestured to a smirking blonde boy with brown eyes, 'and Alec.' The other boy frowned slightly, giving me a once-over with his bright blue eyes. I stared back until his face relaxed, having found me acceptable.

'So what are you doing here?' I asked, leaning against Professor Badgley's desk.

'Set fire to a desk in the Defence class room. Well, it was mostly Ollie's fault. He has a thing for fire.'

I laughed, glancing curiously towards the smirking blonde. 'And why didn't I get to see that?'

'Guess you're just not very observant.' Ralph grinned, his hazel eyes sparkling.

I smiled at him. 'Guess not.'

I'd never really spent much time around Ralph, probably because of his strong association with Quidditch, but now that I found myself talking to him, I felt completely comfortable. I used to feel sort of intimidated by his height. But that's mostly attributed to my shortness.

'So, Lily, was it?' Oliver spoke up, his dark eyes glinting. 'How you doing?'

'I'm in detention.' I said, raising an eyebrow at him.

'Well, not yet.' He said suggestively. 'There's a lot we could do before detention starts, if you know what I mean.'

'I'd really rather not.' I said, wrinkling my nose.

Ralph laughed; a deep rumbling sound. 'Don't mind Ollie. He can't help himself. If there's a girl within a ten-foot radius, he zooms in on her.'

I clutched my heart and turned to him with wide-eyed sincerity. 'You mean I'm not your first? I thought we had a connection.'

He smirked, seemingly a permanent affliction. 'Men like me are in short supply these days, honey. I have to spread it around.'

'Oh you're spreading it around alright. Sally Crimmon said she's been having a few problems ever since you guys…' I trailed off suggestively.

I saw a look of panic cross Oliver's eyes quickly, and then he grinned. 'I like you.'

I rolled my eyes. 'I'm thrilled.'

'I wonder where Professor Badgley is…' Ralph said, looking towards the door as though hoping she would walk through at that moment.

I jumped up on the desk in reply to this, swinging my legs. 'Truthfully, I'm not fussed on her presence.'

I only looked at Oliver and Ralph as I spoke. The tall brunette was starting to intimidate me with his silence.

'Didn't your friends get detention too, Potter?' Ralph asked curiously.

'Much to their dismay.' I said darkly.

Before Ralph could get so far as a 'what do you mean?' Kale, Saz and Maddy chose that moment to walk into the room.

Oliver looked delighted at the two new female arrivals.

Ralph smiled at them. 'This room definitely can't fit any more people after you three.'

'I don't really mind.' Oliver said, his eyes bright.

Kale smiled back at Ralph, and then tried to catch my eye. I focused on looking interested in the stray pieces of parchment on Professor Badgley's desk.

Alec didn't say anything, just looked at the new arrivals with mild interest.

Weirdo.

'Hey Lil.' Maddy said hesitantly.

I gave her a look, and she quickly looked at her shoes. I've spent years perfecting that look. Glad to see it has payed off.

'Ouch.' Oliver said. 'I'm not even going to go into that. Though then again, cat fights do have their appeal…'

'You know, guys who feel the need to mention sexual topics all the time generally find that they're compensating for something.' Saz said, staring at Oliver, her eyebrows raised.

I snorted, and Saz looked at me hopefully. At Oliver's wide-eyed silent exclamation, I shrugged. 'What? It's what we're all thinking.'

He scowled. 'I take it back. I am not a fan. Of either of you.'

I smiled sweetly at him, ignoring all three of my friend's gazes.

Professor Badgley finally walked into the room at that moment. Of course, she squeaked at seeing how crowded her office was. 'What are you all doing in here?' She said indignantly.

'Detention.' We all chorused, at the same time. Well, except for Alec.

Maybe he's mute?

I'm not ruling it out.

'Oh well, of course.' She said, flustered. 'All of you? Wow.'

Maybe she's realised exactly how many detentions she gives out.

'I want you four,' she pointed at Saz, Kale, Maddy and I, 'not to interact tonight. You need to understand that misbehaving in class is wrong.'

I raised my eyebrows at her. 'Professor, we're in detention because we were late to class.'

Professor Badgley stalled at this. 'Right, well, that's beside the point.'

We all stared at her in confusion.

'Err…are you feeling alright Professor Badgley?' Kale asked hesitantly.

'Yes, yes, I'm fine.' She said, waving his question off with her hand. She walked around us all with some difficulty to sit at her desk. Once seated, she seemed much more in control. 'Ms. Potter, kindly get down from my desk.'

I jumped down casually and folded my arms across my chest.

She cleared her throat, and looked down at some stray piece of parchment. 'Right then, let's get to it. Mr Trent and Ms Riley will be helping the Headmistress in the Transfiguration wing for the duration of the evening.' Maddy looked terrified at the prospect of spending an entire evening with Professor McGonagall. I knew she had aspirations to become a Prefect, and maybe Head Girl one day. I began to sympathise with her, but then remembering how she acted earlier, took a deep breath and remained stony-faced. Oliver's contribution was a leer in Maddy's direction.

'Mr Barker and Ms Striker will be in the kitchens, under the supervision of Hetty, the house elf. And don't even think about trying to worm your way out of it, as Hetty and I are old friends.' Is it weird to think of my crusty old Defence teacher being friends with a house elf? Ralph cleared his throat awkwardly.

'Sorry, Professor, I don't actually think I'd fit in the kitchens…' He said.

'Nonsense.' Professor Badgley said. And then she looked up, comprehension dawning on her wrinkled face. 'Oh, well, then again, Mr Barker, perhaps you'd be better suited to the Transfiguration wing then. Mr Trent, you can take his place.' Ralph shrugged, not bothered by the change, but Oliver gave an indignant cry.

'Mr Trent-!' Professor Badgley started, but was interrupted.

'I can't go with that devil-woman, Professor! I met her about ten seconds ago and she's already insulted my manhood!'

'That's quite enough, Mr. Trent!' Thundered Professor Badgley. I didn't bother to stifle my smirk. 'You will be spending the duration of the evening in the kitchens!'

She took a deep, calming breath. 'Anyway.' She said. 'That just leaves Mr Andrews, Mr Goodwin, and Ms Potter.' She frowned. 'Unfortunate that you and Mr. Andrews are together, Ms Potter, but I suppose that can't be helped. We don't want the other hoodlums to set fire to the entire castle.' Who says 'hoodlums' anymore? I mean, honestly?

Oliver snorted, a fond look on his face, as though he was remembering his pyromaniac tendencies of the past.

'You three will be cleaning up the Astronomy classroom. There was a bit of an… incident… there earlier on today.'

I don't like it when people say 'incident'. It leaves things way too open to interpretation.

'So, I guess that's all! Off you go!'

We all filed out of the classroom in silence, none of us saying a word. When Kale shut the door behind us, we burst into chatter.

'McGonagall? Why'd it have to be her-'

'I can't _stand_ the low roof, I mean, honestly, and with this one? Might as well jump into the Black Lake-'

'Maybe it'll be okay, Professor Badgley might be trying to make it sound ominous-'

'Nothing against house elves, but they kind of freak me out…'

'McGonagall is pretty strict when it comes to detention, isn't she-?'

'I don't like how she called it an 'incident'; it's kind of open like that-'

'Stupid brunette-'

'McGonagall-'

'Astronomy tower-'

Conveniently, the only one of us not complaining was Alec, who simply rolled his eyes and began walking down the corridor in the general direction of the Astronomy tower.

Everyone stopped talking, and looked curiously at his retreating figure.

'Now that boy's got it right.' Said the portrait of a old wizard next to Professor Badgley's office.

'Shut it.' Saz said as she swept past the portrait towards the kitchens. Oliver trailed after her like a lost dog. Or at least, a dog who struts arrogantly.

'See you around, Potter.' Ralph said. And, waiting for Maddy to go first, went after Saz and Oliver.

That left me and Kale. I turned away from him to follow Alec, but he grabbed my arm. 'Come one, Lils, don't be like that-'

'Just shut up, Kale.' I said angrily.

'Why are you even angry at me? I didn't do anything -'

'Exactly!' I said, striding angrily down the corridor. 'You didn't do anything!'

'Well, I didn't think it was my place to-'

'Not your place! You were right there! Clearly you agree with Maddy or you would have-'

'Finished a sentence?' Kale cut across me. 'Yeah, that would be nice.' It was easy for him to keep up with me, and I cursed my miniature legs. 'Look, Lil, you wouldn't be so angry if you didn't think Maddy had a point-'

'Oh, so you're taking her side!' I exclaimed.

'_No_, Lily, stop.' He grabbed my arm again and stopped walking. 'I'm not taking anyone's side. Maddy could've explained her feelings better, and you could have taken the time to listen to her, you're both in the wrong.'

'Oh, so you just suddenly understand everything she was talking about? So you agree?' I said, my voice small. I would never admit, but I was pretty hurt.

'Lily, this detention was not your fault. But I don't think you were all that upset about it either.' Kale put his hand across my mouth when I tried to protest. I settled for glaring at him indignantly.

'It could've been sub-conscious, I don't know. But you have a lot of issues with your parents. And I know that it was none of Maddy's business, and she shouldn't have said anything, but it's just Maddy.' He shrugged apologetically. 'She stresses easily, you know that. I don't think it was a personal attack, but she was mad, and you were there, so-'

'She shouldn't have even opened her mouth.' I said stiffly.

'I know.' Kale said gently.

I bit my lip, frowning hard. 'Whatever. Let's just catch up with Alec.'

'Does he ever talk?'

I bit back a smile as we walked, and as I looked over at Kale, I could see one on his face too.

'I don't think so.' I said.

He smiled. 'Well, it's not like he needs to. A face like that says it all…'

I let out a small giggle, and then smiled fully at Kale. He grinned back at me.

'Lily?'

'Yeah?'

'Let's never fight again!' Kale declared dramatically, dropping down on his knees and hugging me around the middle. I laughed madly, thrilled that even though things were a little messed up right now, I'd always have this mad, loving boy to fall back on.


End file.
